


A wake up call out of the ordinary.

by Miizurichan



Series: NSFW OTP Challenge: NoiAo [5]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Aoba helps, Little Dialouge, M/M, NOT Dubcon, blowjob, even if Noiz is asleep, noiz has a wet dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2305850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miizurichan/pseuds/Miizurichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz is having a wet dream and Aoba decides to help after being rudely awoken by the sun. Aoba finds Noiz absolutely adorable, even if he's muttering incoherently afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A wake up call out of the ordinary.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah yeah, I know, Noiz can't give consent when he's asleep. But it's NOT dubcon. I don't write it, but they have an agreement. either way, if you don't wanna be sucked off, you kinda wake up and push the other person off so don't think for a moment I've sunk to a point of writing dubcon. I hope you enjoy either way c:

Aoba was usually the heavy sleeper of the two, but when a small dot of sunlight hit his eye it was impossible to sleep again. He had a love-hate relationship with the sun. 

He sat up slowly and looked over at Noiz who had his back to both him and the window, effectively not getting any sun on him at all. Aoba sighed softly and was about to get out of the bed when Noiz rolled over on his back and exposed his flushed face. Aoba leaned over to check his temperature, figuring he might have small fever. However, as his wrist came in contact with Noiz's forehead, the younger man let out a soft moan. Aoba sat upright and blinked before smiling a bit to himself. 

It wasn't often Noiz would have wet dreams without waking up and Aoba wanted to take advantage of it. Sure, it was a bit weird to do it when the blonde was asleep, but he'd take the risk and hope Noiz wouldn't mind. 

He moved the duvet aside and threw it over himself as he laid down between Noiz's legs after spreading them. Aoba smiled a bit more as he saw that Noiz had forgotten to take on his boxers last night after their fun. He was completely bare, sporting an erection that was twitching and leaking. 

Without thinking, Aoba leaned forward and ran his tongue from the base to the top, all to gather that one drop that pearled on the head. Hearing a groan from above him, he figured it was still safe to continue. With the duvet over himself, he couldn't see if Noiz was awake or not, but that made it more exciting for Aoba. 

He continued licking on various places before placing his mouth on the tip and wrapping his lips around it. He let his tongue flick gently over the tip and was rewarded with a twitch and a moan from above him. 

Aoba started sucking gently, still letting his tongue play gently with the underside of the head. He could feel more precum leak from the head and into his mouth. It wasn't bitter, but it was pretty salty. Aoba didn't mind all that much, he was pretty used to the taste. Sucking harder, he took a bit more in his mouth and closed his eyes. He still couldn't deep throat, but it was nothing he felt he needed to do to pleasure Noiz at all. Instead, he used his hand to stroke inches he couldn't fit in his mouth. It caused a nice sensation to his mouth, the feel of the foreskin being dragged gently up and down as he stroked and sucked at the same time.

Aoba hummed a bit as he felt Noiz's legs shift and his breathing speed up, a clear sign he was really close. He pulled up and focused all his sucking on the head. To add to the pleasure, he swirled his tongue around the head as he sucked and stroked the rest of the shaft. 

Noiz was still sleeping as he arched his back and groaned out something incoherent as he came. Aoba had his eyes closed and welcomed it as he swallowed away while sucking him through his orgasm. If there was one thing Aoba had really mastered, it was his swallowing. 

Aoba was still sure Noiz was sleeping as he pulled off of the now softening dick. He smiled a bit and crawled up Noiz's body. “Morning, babe.” He kissed the corner of Noiz's open, panting mouth. He didn't get a proper answer, just another incoherent sound and a flutter of eyelids. He couldn't help but chuckle at the oh so adorable sight. 

He loved the cuddly and sleepy side Noiz would show at times, and it never ceased to amaze him just how cute he was. Aoba also loved giving Noiz these wake up calls, and he loved getting them in return.


End file.
